I love him too
by AverageSinfster
Summary: Aoife and Scathach exchange each other's feelings about Cuchulain. They both want to be the one to tell him first but which one will succeed or will neither of them have the chance?


As the drizzling rain became pouring rain in a land somewhere in what was to become Scotland in many years time, a fierce warrior resides in a wooded hutch. This warrior was like no other, not only because she was a woman (and at the times only men fought), but because she excelled greatly in what she did.

Being a warrior.

The Warrior Maid knew every trick in the book for battle, she knew what weapons could crush bones and which ones gave slow deaths. Weapons were not the only thing her knowledge contained for Scathach knew much more. Fighting style is just as important as a weapon. Knowing your strengths and weaknesses were a necessity as well. The only factor that Scathatch failed to have, or failed to excell at was strategy. But that didn't bother her so much as her twin, Aoife, was at her side.

Like Scathach, Aoife was a great warrior herself and knew tactics like no other leader had known. They were an unbeatable team and taught many students in the art of war. One of these students was Cuculhain, a courageous man and the object of affection to many.

Now that the past has been announced, we go back to the present to see what befalls this great duo.

-

Scathach never liked the cold rain, she wished she could escape out of this land. Perhaps in a couple years time she would do just that. Earlier in the day, she had given Cuculhain her blessing in having a victory over the battle he was leading in. She remembered as she blessed him that her heart beated faster than usual. It was an odd feeling, something she never felt before. This feeling was so alien to her that she consoled Aoife about it, thinking that it was an injury of some sort. Aoife just stared at her, deeply into her sisters eyes and walked back to her hutch. Scathah was confused. Did she do something wrong?

After an hour or so later, her sister appeared to her again.

"Do you usually feel this way around him?" She asked in an abrupt manner. Startled, the warrior complied,"Now that I think about it, yes."

"Along with these feelings do you ever think about him?"

"What do you mean, Aoife?"

"Do you day dream about him or things involving him?" Aoife looked into her sister's emerald eyes. Scathach was embarrassed to say that she had.

"How long have you felt this way?" "Ever since we started teaching him." At this reply, Aoife sat down on a log that was meant to be a chair. Her slate grey aura barely visible now. It was obvious that something was bothering her. "Is there something wrong, sister?" Scathach tilted her head to the side. Equally green eyes looked away from hers. There was a long pause.

"I think I know what you're experiencing, Scatty." Aoife finally decided. The twins now looked directly at each other, "You are experiencing the feeling of love."

Scathach was nearly shocked when she heard this. Of course she had heard of it and had seen it in the eyes of warriors with their loved ones but never an a millenia had she thught it would happen to her. The clues started to make sense now. Scathach loved Cuculhain, she wanted to be with him. She wanted to ride into battle with him, train with him, clean weapons with him, teach him. Scatty even loved to be near this man. Now that the Warrior Maid's feelings were realized, Scathach had the feeling that she should tell him.

"Should I tell him?" Scatty asked her twin. Another pause set into the hutch only this was longer.

"There's something else that you need to know Scatty." Aoife looked deeply into those familiar green eyes that she grew up with. "What you feel for Cuculhain, I feel for him too."

What? Two sisters loving the same person? This was not only awkward, is was outlandish for this set of twins. They thought nothing would come between them but that has just been proven false.

"I love Cuculhain too. I was going to approach him when he came back." Aoife stated her strategy.

"Funny, I was going to do the same once you made me realize my affections for him." Scatty remarked.

The twins' aura both lit up like grey outlines around themselves. Another emotion came into their minds, anger. Aoife and Scathach never felt this way about each other, sure they got annoyed sometimes but those usually pass. This was a different type of anger.

"I don't think I'll allow you to do that." Aoife narrowed her eyes. The small matter of love became a serious act in just under 5 minutes.

"You know I don't think he'll feel the same for you." Scathach snapped.

"And why not?"

"Cuculhain spend more time with me anyways. He's bound to like me more so than you."

"How dare you, you are not him therefore you cannot say such things!" Aoife abruptly stood up. "Whose to say that he loves me more than you?"

Scathach stood to meet her sister's eyes. "I believe he loves me. Not you, me!"

"That's too bad because I'm going to confront him when he gets back anyway!" Aoife snarled.

"You're wasting your time, Aoife. Cuculhain will come to me and you'll be the sorry one!"

The bickering towards one another went on and on. Words that were meant to be unsaid were exposed. Vicious remarks were thrown at one another. Their voices got louder and louder. Soon others were peeking out of their hutches to see what was the ruckus. It was appalling to think that one person could come between their close friendship.

A wounded warrior entered the small hutch the sisters now occupied, "My warrior maids-"

"What?" Emerald eyes shot at the man like daggers.

"I have good news and bad news regarding this evening's battle with Cuculhain." The middle aged man's eyes was filled with sorrow.

"Was the battle won?" Scathach asked.

"Yes but-"

"Then we shall celebrate!" Aoife cut the man off.

"We should but there is bad news regarding our brave Cuculhain."

The sisters exchanged looks and stared back at the fellow warrior.

"Cuculhain, our courageous warrior, has died in combat."

* * *

**Aoife, Scathach and Culculhain belong to Michael Scott**


End file.
